Mean Girls One Shot
by meangirls13003
Summary: A story filled with Mean Girls one shots. Lots of different pairings.
1. The History Of Fetch

Gretchen Wieners: The History Of Fetch (Janis Ian/ Regina George)

Gretchen ran towards her 2 best friends Janis and Regina brightly. "Hey guys!" She said brightly. "Hey Gretchen. How was England?" Regina said smiling. "Oh it was awesome. I learnt this new word. Fetch." Gretchen said excitedly.

Janis snickered. "Fetch? That sounds retarded." Janis said laughing. "Yeah. But I'm going to make it happen someday." Said Gretchen smiling. Regina rolled her eyes. "You and your imagination, Gretchen. You and your imagination." Regina said laughing. "Yeah only you could think of that." Janis said laughing.

Gretchen shrugged. "You're just jealous I got to go to England." Gretchen joked sticking her tongue out. "Sure keep thinking that." Regina said sarcastically. All 3 friends started cracking up laughing.

Gretchen woke up from her dream. Or well memory. That's it she was going to make fetch happen. She owed it to her past self. Plus she could prove to herself she still had a bit of her past self left in her. Before fashion, before the fighting, before the rumours.

Back when Gretchen Wieners was known as that funny girl with an over-reactive imagination, instead of that snotty Plastic who knew too many people's secret for her own good. She owed it Janis. To Regina. And most importantly herself.

Janis and Regina were too far gone but maybe she could save herself. Afterall high school is every girl for herself. No matter the costs.

"That's so fetch!" Gretchen said to the new kid the next day. She caught eye contact with Regina. A flicker of sadness was evident in her bitter eyes. Her ice heart melted slightly. "What's fetch?" Regina asked challenging Gretchen to say the truth. That it was the reminder of a past life. When clothes and power weren't all that clouded her mind.

"It's slang... From England." Gretchen said. Gretchen begged Regina with her eyes to stop this stupid game. The game filled with rumours, hurt and lies. And most importantly jealousy.

Gretchen was silently begging Regina to stop this on going lie. To tell the whole world the truth.

The truth that Regina kissed Janis back. The truth that they loved each other. The truth that Regina George was gay for Janis Ian. And that Janis returned the feelings.

The truth that each of the lovers were mourning the death of their beautiful romance. A romance that melted Gretchen's heart. That in Gretchen's opinion was the most beautiful love story she had the pleasure of seeing. Better than the Notebook and even Romeo and Juliet.

Gretchen wanted the whole world to learn the truth. That Janis and Regina had the sweetest romance in the world. A tale that in Gretchen's eyes no one would never get sick of hearing. She yearned to see both of her best friends happy. Truly happy. Not bitter. Not power hungry.

Gretchen would do anything to turn back time. Anything to make her 2 best friends happy. Gretchen may pretend she hated Janis Ian. But in reality she would do anything to see her happy. To see her as her best friend.

But maybe this was just her over-reactive imagination playing up again. The imagination Regina hated so much. The imagination caused her so much heartbreak and rejection. Maybe she should just stop imaging all together. Maybe she should just focus on the hard facts. Where had her imagination ever gotten her?

But no matter what Gretchen vowed to herself she would make fetch happen. Not only that but she would make her 2 best friends happy. No matter what it took. Even if it meant making Regina not be Head Plastic. Even if it meant going along with Janis' rage filled plan of using Cady as her puppet.

She was going to make the greatest love story of all time happen. Her weapon would be one word. Fetch.


	2. Puppet On A String

Cady Heron: Puppet On A String

Cady looked in the mirror. Without makeup she had bags under her eyes. She knew exactly how she got them. Cady hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. She couldn't help but feel like a puppet on a string.

But the thing was, the puppet master alternated. Sometimes it was Regina and sometimes Janis. Like half of her was following Janis' orders but the other Regina's orders. For both of them they had strict rules.

It made her head hurt. She was finding it hard to know which one was evil. Was it Janis or Regina? Regina was mean to people. But so was Janis. Regina had an elite group of friends. So did Janis. Who should she believe? She felt like a cold Plastic. But weaker and ordered easier.

She felt like live bait. The live bait she had seen in the trap in Africa. The one that would lure the lion. Or sometimes the deer. But either way, over here in America all she was used for was to lure the enemy and food. God, Cady missed Africa so much.

Cady looked down at her clothes. They were so... Wierd. She felt like a phony. Like a lost cub looking for a way back home. Or a warthog heading straight for the cheetahs. Why couldn't she just head back for her heard?

Cady was outnumbered. Or so she felt. The enemy was bigger and stronger. The fight felt so unfair. Like she was the mouse and they were the lions. But what fight? She had no clue. All she knew she was losing. She was the puppet. That's all she was to Janis and Regina. A puppet.

But she was starting to get sick of it. Out of all the people in high school, why did she have to get recruited by the Plastics? Why did she have become friends with Janis and Damien? Why did she have to go through with their sick, twisted plans? What was it about her?

Was she weaker than the rest? That's probably what it was. She was in a school filled with cheetahs and she was the warthog. Soon they would take advantage of this. But they already had, hadn't they? Well that was it. Cady wouldn't stand for it any longer. She wouldn't follow their rules. She would make her own. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea to her.

They would be the cheetahs. But she would be the lioness. The queen of the jungle.


	3. All Is Fair In Love And War

Regina George/ Janis Ian: All Is Fair In Love And War

"Look who we have here if it isn't everyone's favourite dyke!" Regina yelled as Janis walked down the corridor with Damien. She was on her way to History. She was trying to avoid Regina but that evidently was a bust. Janis sighed. "Just leave me alone." She yelled walking over to her ignoring Damien's pleas to ignore Regina.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet? Is the little dyke sad?" Regina teased, Janis huffed. "Shut your mouth bitch! We both know you kissed me back." Janis yelled annoyed. Regina raised her eyebrow. "And why would a make out with an ugly lesbo such as yourself?" Regina asked smirking.

Janis felt slightly more confident. "Because you're gay. For me." Janis said. "So you admit you're a lesbo?" Regina asked laughing. "No. But you are." Janis retorted. Regina laughed. A laugh that still made Janis' knees weak. "Why are doing this, Regina?" Janis asked sadly.

"All is fair in love and war my dear." Regina whispered in Janis' ear. Janis stood straighter. "Mark my words I will bring you down." Janis promised. Regina seemed slightly sad. "Good luck with that dyke." Regina laughed cruelly.

Regina thought sadly to a time when her and Janis cuddled and kissed. If weren't for her mother catching them, they would still be that way. She called Gretchen for the 8th time this week. "I miss her Gretch." Regina whispered down the phone.

"I know. So do I. Don't worry, I'll help you get back together with her." Gretchen promised. Regina sighed. "Get your head out of the clouds Gretchen. Honestly, your stupid imagination will be the death of you." Regina snapped.

"I thought you didn't snap." Gretchen whispered. Regina sighed sadly. "Well this is the new me. So get used to it." Regina snapped again. It felt good to snap at Gretchen in a weird way. "Oh." Gretchen said simply. Although Regina could tell she was sad for the loss of the old Regina George.

The old Regina George. The happy, bright, funny Regina George. Now what was she? The bitchy, rude Regina George? The one trying to heartlessly destroy poor Cady's life?

And for what reason? Maybe it was because she reminded her of the old her and Janis wrapped into one person. With the old Gretchen mixed in. Regina half wondered what the old Karen was like.

Regina couldn't help but feel slightly rude for the lives she ruined. Most importantly Janis'. Not only that but her and Janis' love story. They had sworn they would tell their adopted kids about the story. They would have grown old and died together. Gretchen told them that frequently.

At the time they would roll their eyes and laugh at Gretchen's crazy imagination. But know they both yearned for it. One time Gretchen even promised them that she would make a rollercoaster based on them. Of course they had laughed and told her that it was impossible.


	4. Stupid?

Karen Smith: Stupid?

Karen looked in the mirror. What was wrong with her? Was it worth it to carry on the act? To be punchline of every joke? It'll be worth it in the end. Yeah mother and father will have to pay attention to her low grades at some point.

It annoyed Karen so much looking at the question knowing the answer. Just itching to answer it correctly. But it would all be worth it when she gets some attention. Karen was starting to use hope.

This act had gone on for years. But still her parents ignored her. They treated her like a stranger not a daughter. Mother would look at her coldly while her father flat out ignored her.

Was it so much to ask for her parents love? To be hugged? She always hugged people but they just awkwardly hugged back. What was wrong with her? Was it her hair? Her teeth? Her nails? Her smile? Her arms? What was it? Why wouldn't anyone just tell her? That's all she wanted an answer and attention.

She broke down crying in front of the mirror. No wonder her parents didn't love her. She felt so ugly and stupid.

She dialed Regina's number on autopilot. "Hello can I get a pepperoni pizza please?" Karen asked pretending she thought she was talking to Pizza Hut. "OMG Karen! For the last time this isn't f-ing Pizza Hut! Is there something wrong with you or something?" Regina yelled annoyed.

I don't know Regina I ask myself that everyday. This time she could keep the sobs down. "Are you okay Karen?" Regina asked softer now. She may be a bitch but she cared for her friends. Karen hiccuped. "Y-yeah. I was just laughing while I was thinking about Spongebob." Karen lied.

"Seriously, Karen what's gotten into you lately?" Regina asked concerned for her friend. "I TOLD YOU I WAS THINKING ABOUT SPONGEBOB!" Karen yelled down the phone annoyed. Regina was surprised by Karen's outburst. "I just want to help you Karen." Regina said softly.

Karen started sobbing again. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! OR ANYONE ELSE'S!" Karen yelled down the phone her tone laced in denial and sadness. "What do you need?" Gretchen asked. Karen should've known this was a 3-way phone call. Or maybe 4-way.

"It's okay to need help Karen." Cady said. All of their niceness was scaring Karen. She guessed a life time of parents ignoring her unless she was being put up for show. So she hung up the phone. Deep breathes, Karen. Karen thought to herself.


	5. You're Better Than Fetch

Karen Smith/ Gretchen Wieners: You're Better Than Fetch

Karen and Gretchen sat on Gretchen's bed watching the Notebook. "Can you brush my hair, Gretch?" Karen asked. Her arm was broken so she could hardly do it herself. Gretchen wiped the tears the film made cry and picked up the hairbrush.

Gretchen couldn't help but notice how nice Karen smelt. "Mmm." She moaned. "What are you doing?" Karen asked confused. "N-nothing. You're hair smells like strawberries that's all." Gretchen said awkwardly. "Oh okay Princess Charming." Karen said smiling brightly.

"Princess Charming?" Gretchen asked as she brushed Karen's hair. "Yeah. You know like Prince Charming. Except you're my Princess Charming. You get it? Because you're a girl." Karen said giggling. "Y-you think of me that way." Gretchen asked shocked. "Yeah I think you're totally fetch." Karen said smirking widely.

Gretchen grinned. "Well you're better than fetch." She replied grinning wider. Karen raised and eyebrow. "Oh really? Well you're hotter than fetch." Karen retorted moving closer to Gretchen.

"You're cuter than fetch." Gretchen retorted also moving closer. Karen snorted. "Well, you're as hot as Regina George is a bitch in love with Janis." Karen challenged moving closer.

"Well, I love you as much as Janis is bitter about Regina." Gretchen smirked moving towards Karen. She was so close Karen could feel her breath on her face.

"I love you as much as Mr. Duval wants Ms. Norbury." Karen said closing the distance between them. Regina walked in dropping the snacks she brought up in shock.

Apple was all over the floor. Cady came upstairs. "What's... Oh my god." Cady said as she watched Karen and Gretchen kiss. They pulled apart. They had forgotten they were downstairs. "Shit. It isn't what it looks like." Karen said loudly.

Gretchen touched her arm. "Yes it is. Me and Karen were kissing. And I was about to ask if Karen would be interested in accompanying me on a date." Gretchen said boldly. Karen gaped at her. Regina crossed her arms. "We haven't got all day, Karen. What's you answer?" Regina asked smirking.

Karen smiled shyly. "I would say... I would love to." Karen whispered. "Then I would kiss you." Gretchen said leaning forward. Karen kissed back.

"I would then say I told you so." Regina said smirking. "And that's when I hand you 10 dollars." Cady said rolling her eyes and giving Regina 10 dollars.


	6. Am I Pretty Enough?

Cady Heron/ Aaron Samuels: Am I Pretty Enough?

Cady and Aaron were lazing on the couch watching cheesy movies. When Regina called. "Hello?" Asked Cady. "Hey, Cady. I was just wondering if you could think about joining the Lacrosse Team?" Regina asked. "Really? Oh um I'll think about it, I guess." Said Cady awkwardly.

Cady couldn't help but think about Aaron and Regina kissing. Although Regina had said sorry about making her jealous and stuff, Cady still was slightly mad. Mad that she was so beautiful to Aaron.

"Aaron, am I pretty enough?" Cady asked suddenly. Aaron turned to her. "Of course you are. You're the prettiest person in the world. Why do you ask?" Aaron reassured Cady holding her hand. "Well... I couldn't help but think... Maybe you thought... That Regina was prettier than me." Cady said looking down at the couch.

Aaron lifted her face up and frowned. "No. I don't. I think of her as a sister. You know that." Aaron said kissing Cady. Cady smiled into the kiss. She pulled away. "Good. You better." Cady said smirking.


	7. Before The Dreaded High School

Janis Ian/ Regina George/ Gretchen Wieners: Before The Dreaded High School

"Guess what?" Yelled 6-year-old-Janis running over to her 2 best friends excitedly. "What?" Asked Gretchen and Regina in unision. "I lost my first tooth!" Janis yelled excitedly. "Yayyyy!" Said Gretchen hugging her excitedly. "Whoop!" Regina yelled joining in with the hug. "How much money did your daddy give you?" Regina asked smiling.

"2 whole dollars!" Janis said excitedly. "Well, my daddy said when I lose my tooth, I can have a pony!" Regina bragged. Janis pouted. "I wish I had a daddy like yours." She said sadly. "No you don't. My daddy's always working." Regina reassured Janis. "So's mine. But one day I'll run away to... Erm... Candyfloss Land!" Gretchen yelled grinning.

"Candyfloss Land doesn't exist, silly billy!" Regina giggled. "Oh. Well I'll make one!" Gretchen yelled excitedly.

The other kids rolled their eyes. "Shut up Gretchen! Candyfloss Land is a stupid idea!" Yelled one of the big kids pushing her into the sand box. Gretchen started crying.

Janis pushed him in the sand box. "Your face is a stupid idea!" She yelled helping Gretchen up. Regina hugged Gretchen. "Don't worry, Candyfloss Land is an awesome idea. He's just jealous he didn't come up with it." Janis said joining in the hug.

Janis sighed. Why could life be like it was before the Dreaded High School? "You're thinking about them again aren't you?" Asked Damien. Janis nodded. "This time it was in Kindergarten. Gretchen was talking about Candyfloss Land." Janis said laughing. Damien laughed along with her.

"I remember when Gretchen was just a kid with an over-reactive imagination." Damien said smiling. "And when Regina was that funny girl who could make anyone smile. Even a whole room." Damien continued smiling wider. Janis sniffed. "Yeah so do I." She whispered quietly.


	8. Rollercoaster

Gretchen Wieners: The Rollercoaster (Janis Ian/ Regina George)

Gretchen walked into her bedroom to her 2 best friends kissing. She covered her eyes. "PDA! PDA! I'M TRAUMATIZED!" Gretchen yelled jokingly. Regina rolled her eyes. "You've seen it before." Regina said. "And probably worse." Janis joked. Regina smacked her on the arm. "Janis!"

"You know I promise to make a rollercoaster based off you guys!" Gretchen said excitedly. Janis and Regina rolled their eyes. "Please! That's impossible!" Regina said.

Gretchen woke up sweating. The fetch thing didn't work. But she still had a shot at making her 2 besties happy.

"Daddy! Can you make me a rollercoaster?" Gretchen asked batting her eyelashes. Gretchen's father spit out his coffee. "A rollercoaster?" He asked. "Yes daddy. A rollercoaster." Gretchen said proudly. "Get your head out of the clouds dear." said . "I'm not joking daddy. You're going to make me a rollercoaster." Gretchen protested.

"And how my princess, do you expect me to make you a rollercoaster?" asked. "Well I don't know. But you better make me a rollercoaster or... Or... I'll run away to Mexico." Gretchen said smugly.

So a few weeks later as promised Gretchen got a rollercoaster. "Paint it with the words, 'Janis Ian and Regina George Forever and Always.'" Gretchen ordered.

Soon Gretchen ordered Karen to get Regina and Damien to get Janis. Not that they needed much convincing. Anything to get them together. "Hello besties!" Gretchen squealed. The rollercoaster had a giant sheet over it.

"What are you playing at Gretch?" Asked Regina annoyed. "Sit down girls." Said Gretchen pointing to the chair. Damien and the other guards guarded the exits. They sighed and sat in the one chair.

Gretchen pulled away the sheet making them both gasp. "See girls, I'm keeping my promise." Gretchen said smugly. "How the fuck did you do this?" Janis asked. "I'm daddy's girl. So a little bat of my lashes (and threats to run away to Mexico) daddy made this for me." Gretchen said proudly.

The 2 sat awkwardly in the rollercoaster to keep the excited and determined Gretchen happy. "I didn't think she would actually... You know... Make this." Said Regina awkwardly. Janis laughed. "Yeah neither did I. But I guess, Gretchen really can make miracles happen." Janis said laughing.

"Will she make another miracle happen? As in... Us?" Regina asked shyly. "Well are you still a bitch?" Janis asked smirking. "Nope. Pretty sure I'm as awesome as before." Regina said laughing. Janis laughed too. "Are you still emo?" Regina asked. "Nah." Janis said laughing.

"Then yes." Janis said. Regina smiled. "Good because this whole drama is so Middle School." Regina said smirking. "Agreed." Janis said smiling and leaning in. Regina pushed her face away. "Tut, tut wait for our first date." Regina said stepping out.

Janis pouted and got out. "Such a tease." Janis groaned. Gretchen cheered. "Yayyy! Martin, pop open the champagne. Karen send out the mass invite. We're gonna have a party baby!" Gretchen yelled running around like a lunatic. Janis laughed. "You haven't changed since Kindergarten." Janis smirked. "Meanie." Gretchen pouted poking Janis.

"And I rest my case." Janis said laughing. "Well at least I'm not boring!" Gretchen yelled smirking. "You did not just say that about my girlfriend!" Regina yelled chasing Gretchen. Gretchen started laughing her ass off. "MISSION COMPLETE! WAIT, DAMIEN! HELP REGINA'S GONNA KILL ME!" Yelled Gretchen as Damien ran out laughing his butt off.


End file.
